


What's the pressure?

by countermeasures



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AFC Ajax, Blow Jobs, Euro 2016, FC Bayern München, M/M, Poland NT, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countermeasures/pseuds/countermeasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arek, can you please just lay still for a while? We need our rest." Robert had had enough of listening to the tossing and turning in the bed next to him. </p><p>"What's wrong with us?" Arek turned once more so he faced him. </p><p>Robert was quiet for a second. "The only thing wrong is that you're in a different bed than me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's the pressure?

**Author's Note:**

> The euros aren't treating these boys so well yet, unfortunately... Finally gave me some inspiration to write again though!

"Arek, can you please just lay still for a while? We need our rest." Robert had had enough of listening to the tossing and turning in the bed next to him.  
  
"What's wrong with us?" Arek turned once more so he faced him.  
  
Robert was quiet for a second. "The only thing wrong is that you're in a different bed than me."  
  
Their hotel room was okay, but the two single beds were bolted to the floor, preventing them from making their own double. They had tried putting the mattresses on the floor their first night, unwilling to spend it apart after not having been alone together for so long, but they'd had to abandon this plan quickly. Robert had been close to going down to reception to ask for a different room, one with a double bed, but Arek had begged him not to. He hadn't wanted to risk giving rise to gossip, and he had been sure that that was exactly what would happen if the captain of the national team asked for a room with just one bed.  
  
"I'm serious, Bob," Arek said.  
  
"So am I." Robert turned so he could see Arek, and stopped teasing him when he saw the worry on his face. "Why are you so worried? We just won the game!"  
  
"Yes, after extra time and penalties. What's wrong? I feel broken, I'm missing even the easiest chances, and my penalty was a very close call as well. It's like I can't hit a ball right anymore. I haven't even been able to give you a single decent assist yet."  
  
Robert had been so stressed about his own lack of form recently that he hadn't thought his partner might be feeling the exact same thing. He got out of his bed and sat down on the edge of Arek's. He put one hand on his lower back, and started rubbing in slow circles. "At least you're still getting shots on target," he said softly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I've had _one_. One shot that came somewhat close to being a shot on goal. One this whole tournament." Robert stopped rubbing and let his hand rest, enjoying the warmth coming from Arek's skin.  
  
"I guess we're a bad influence on each other," Arek mumbled, turning around to look at him, taking Robert's hand in his. Robert was lost for words. Surely he’d misheard him.

“No.”

“You just said it, Bob. Only one shot on goal, that isn’t normal. And nothing is different from during all the qualification games, except us.”

“You know that’s not true.” Robert responded quietly, doing his best to stay calm. “We’ve been an us for a long time already.”

“It’s the first time we’re roommates though.” Arek sounded concerned. “Maybe I should ask Jakub if I can sleep with him.”

Robert couldn’t help but laugh. “I think Lukasz won’t be happy with you if you do that.” Arek gave him a weak smile. “And you know we’re not the problem. A lot of firsts are going on right now. First big tournament for the both of us, first time people are expecting this much from us, first time our faces are hanging everywhere in the country, first time the media will have our head if we’re not performing perfectly.”

“You’re such a liar.” Arek squeezed Robert’s hand. “Media has been on our backs since forever. And it’s just your face that’s everywhere back home. Nobody finds me interesting.”

“Then why are you worried? I’m not.” Robert tried to sound convincing. There was no point in them both getting worked up about this.

“Liar,” Arek repeated, a soft laugh taking the sting out of his words. “Thank you for trying to be optimistic, though.”

“Clearly I’m not doing a great job,” Robert smiled ruefully.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Oy.” Robert gave Arek a soft shove on his shoulder, and let his hand rest on the mattress. He climbed on the bed and placed his knees on either side of Arek’s legs, looking straight into his eyes. He slowly lowered his body onto his, and gave a feather kiss on his nose, trying not to lose eye contact.

“Are you trying to distract me?” Arek asked.

“Maybe,” Robert said in between kisses, moving from his nose via his cheekbone to just behind his ear. “You need me to stop?”  

Arek suppressed a moan. “I didn’t say that.” He felt Robert smile into his collarbone. He hooked his finger under Robert’s chin, guided him back to his lips, and kissed him hard. He softly bit his lip, making Robert hiss. He freed his other hand from underneath the covers, and started exploring freely. He started trailing his fingers across the skin of Robert’s back, digging in slightly now and then, careful not to mark him.

“Don't hold back, tygrysku." 

“You won't be able to take off your jersey without people having questions,” Arek replied, but he did put some more pressure in his strokes. He slipped his hand under the elastic band of Robert’s shorts and squeezed the cheek of his butt, drawing another hiss from him.

“Wait,” Robert gasped, putting his hand on Arek’s arm. “Let me make it easier for you.” He lifted his hips, waiting for Arek to get rid of the cover that was still between them and to take his shorts off, but Arek had different plans. He put his other hand low on his back, and pushed him back down. He raised his own hips slightly, letting Robert know exactly how aroused he already was, constantly massaging his cheek while doing so. Robert continued placing kisses on his nose, his shoulders, his neck, varying in pressure and intensity, pushing his hips down. With Arek not willing to move the covers, he tried to do it himself, not letting his lips leave Arek’s skin. He managed to get it as low as their hips, but Arek’s pressure on his own body prevented him from getting rid of it completely.

“We're not in a rush, Bob,” Arek said, covering Robert’s hand with his. “Let me.” Arek felt more than heard Robert sigh, and knew he could take the next step when Robert continued exploring his skin with his lips more hungrily than before. He kept massaging his cheeks, bucking his hips up, slipping his other hand down the front of Robert’s shorts, gripping his erection. Robert bit down hard on his collarbone when he started stroking slowly, drawing a gasp from him.

“Please,” Robert whispered in Arek’s ear, nibbling on his earlobe. “You're going to make me come without having to do much.”

Arek smiled, but didn't change his pace at all. He found Robert’s mouth with his, and drew a long kiss from him, sucking on his lip in the same rhythm as his hand was stroking Robert's dick. He let his thumb linger at the tip, spreading the pre-come with circular motions, making Robert shiver.

“Not. Fair.” Robert had a hard time forming words, and he would have been embarrassed how little Arek had to do to get him like this if it didn't feel so good. He still couldn't believe his luck, being with someone who made him able to stop thinking. Just when he thought he couldn't hold back anymore, Arek went back to stroking him softly, delaying his release. He took his other hand out of Robert's shorts, quickly tipped him on his back, and turned around himself, letting the cover fall on the ground. He shifted down on the bed, placed some kisses on his shoulders and stomach, and trailed his happy trail with his tongue before replacing his hand with his mouth. He mimicked the circular motions of his thumb with his tongue before taking his erection, gently scraping his teeth over the slick skin, making his movements faster than before.

“Please,” Robert begged. He bucked into Arek’s mouth, unable to lay still. Arek took it happily, sucking a bit harder to finally help him over the edge. He swallowed Robert's come, keeping him in his mouth during his orgasm, and licked him clean. Robert sighed contentedly and sank into the mattress.

“I thought I was the one called on to make you happy,” Robert said when he got his breath back.

“Oh, you do,” Arek smiled. “We've got all night.” He put his head on Robert's shoulder, one arm on his chest. “I'm not going anywhere.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



End file.
